


The Cellist

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Phil, he deserved someone to remember him. To mourn him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cellist

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _Characters belong to Marvel._

_“Did he have a wife?”_   
_“There was… a cellist, I think”_

Tony sighed and ran a hand through is hair. He was nervous. No, that was ridiculous! He was Tony Stark, he was never nervous!... But he also had never had to inform anyone about a death… 

He didn’t have to do it. Pepper said so. Natasha gave him a look – it meant exactly what Pepper told him. But Fury… Fury didn’t want to notify anyone. And Coulson… Phil, he deserved someone to remember him. To mourn him. 

He had to do that.

He knocked at the white door and held his breath, when he heard a noise on the other side. It opened and a 40-something woman was revealed. She was… pretty. Not Tony’s type but he could see the appeal. She had shoulder-length brown hair and soft brown eyes. She seemed warm. He surely could see what Phil saw in her…

“Yes?” she had a gentle voice. 

“Um… are you Alice Peterson?” he asked with almost-but-not-really shaking voice. 

“Yes. And you are…? Are you Tony Stark?” her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth in disbelief. “Please, come in!” she quickly invited him inside and Tony really couldn’t decline. He followed her in. “Do you want something to drink? Juice? Or tea, maybe?”

“No, there’s no need, ma’am” Tony gave her a charming smile but it felt a little sadder than he planned.

“Right. Um… How can I help you?” she was nervous too now. 

“Ms. Peterson… Alice, can I call you Alice?... Um… Do you know someone named Phil? Phil Coulson?”

The woman looked at him, surprised. 

“Yes, I know him. We’re dating…” her patience ran thin. “How can I help you, Mr. Stark?”

Tony automatically reached out for her hand and squeezed it. She didn’t back away.

“Alice… Did Phil tell you what he did for a living?”

“He said…” Alice gulped. “He said that he couldn’t tell me. And I didn’t ask… Mr. Stark, where is Phil?”

“I’m sorry, Alice. Phil’s… he’s dead” he managed to say and silent tears fell down her face. “Phil was… a friend of mine. I was… near when he died… I’m sorry I…” he took a deep breath. “If I could help you somehow… anyhow, please don’t hesitate to call me” Alice was silent and he could stay here, watch her cry. “I’m going to go, Alice… I’m serious – if I can help you, I will. Goodbye” he moved to the door and Alice stood up.

“Did he…” her voice was shaking so much. “Was he… in-n a lot of pain?”

“No, he wasn’t. It was a painless death” he lied smoothly.

“C-can you… how did he die?” Alice asked again. “I-I know I-I shouldn’t a-ask but…”

“Alice” Tony looked at her sadly. “If I could tell you, I’d do it. I really would. I’m sorry I can’t…”

“I-It’s okay” she sobbed. “Thank you-u. For telling me-e”

“I’m sorry. Please, take care” Tony walked out and in no time he was by the entrance door, staring at his limo where Pepper and Happy were waiting for him. Something wet trailed down his face. _Strange_ , he thought, _rain without any clouds_ …


End file.
